Increasing use of big data and large scale analytics in technology results in massive sets of data that provide numerous challenges. For example, in order to provide a holistic view of an organization's information technology (“IT”) security, the organization's voluminous security logs may be curated over time from many network devices and searched by one or more security information and event management (“SIEM”) service.